Women In Comics Wiki:Community portal
Ground Rules #Wheaton's Law: Don't Be A Dick! #The general goal here is to showcase all people who, at any point in their life, have been subject to a lack of perceived-male privilege, so we're about women/female-identified creators. Men can be mentioned insofar as they are directly relevant to a woman's life/career. #Let me repeat that bit about female-identified creators. There is a zero-tolerance policy for trans-bigotry. The creator's preferred pronouns are to be used at all times. #To clarify, non-female-identified non-binary creators are also welcome, regardless of gender assignment at birth, provided they personally are comfortable being included. If you are a non-binary creator who wants to be on here, go for it. If you know of a non-binary creator you want to make a page for but don't have their explicit permission to put them on here, don't put them on here until/unless you get that permission. #"Wait, 'people who, at any point in their life, have been subject to a lack of perceived-male privilege' could include trans men." Yeah, it could. Same rule as with non-binary people: as long as they personally are comfortable being included. #Original research is welcome; actual conversations with creators/associates/historians should be cited as "Personal Correspondence with (username)". #Don't be afraid to ask questions if you're not sure about something! More Specific Rules #Our purpose is tied to the respect of women creators. Therefore, living creators have the right to request the removal of any information for any reason, and expect it will remain excised. Such information currently includes: :*Devin Grayson's birth name :*Kelly Sue DeConnick's early writing experience for adult publications. Basic Style Guide Creator Pages :See: Creator Outline Creator's pages should generally be named after their most common credit name. See the Creator Outline for an idea of where to start. At a bare minimum, a creator page should have an introductory sentence and at least a partial bibliography. For all dates, link to a page for the month and day, then add the information to that page. Single names If a creator primarily publishes under a single name the same as or substantially similar to a part of their full name, use their full name with the single pen-name in its most related position (e.g. Marjorie Henderson Buell, a.k.a. "Marge", is Marge Henderson Buell). If the single name is an acronym based on their full name, the acronym alone is sufficient. If the single name not substantially similar to any part of their full name, use of the single name alone is acceptable, though the potential confusion with other (even if only theoretical) single-name creators should be considered. Non-Western names The title of any creator page should be Given Name + Last Name, regardless of how names are typically given in their native language; however, when this version of their name is given on the page itself, it should be followed by "(in native script/''name in traditional order). Where possible, use the Romanization found in VIAF headings or other such authorities databases (e.g. the National Diet Library of Japan, the Chinese Name Authority Joint Database, or the National Library of Korea Identifiers). If no authoritative Romanization exists, but the creator in question has done so themselves (e.g. as a Twitter handle or website URL), then use that version. Resources Books *'Funny Girls - Cartooning for Equality''' by Diane Atkinson *'Graphic Women: Life Narrative and Contemporary Comics' by Hillary L. Chute *'Girls and Their Comics: Finding a Female Voice in Comic Book Narrative' by Jacqueline Danziger-Russell *'Funny Ladies: The New Yorker's Greatest Women Cartoonists And Their Cartoons' by Liza Donnelly *'Trina Robbins's Histories', see the crossreferenced indices at Category_talk:History *'From Girls to Grrrlz: A History of Women's Comics from Teens to Zines' by Trina Robbins *'Cartooning for Suffrage' by Alice Sheppard Documentaries *'Funny Ladies' directed by Pamela Beere Briggs (1991) *'She Makes Comics' directed by Marisa Stotter (2014) Individual Creators *'Lynda Barry: Girlhood Through the Looking-Glass' by Susan E. Kirtley *'Nell Brinkley and the New Woman in the Early 20th Century' by Trina Robbins *'The Story of Rose O'Neill: An Autobiography' by Rose O'Neill *'Jackie Ormes: The First African American Woman Cartoonist' by Nancy Goldstein *'Last Girl Standing' by Trina Robbins *'The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio' by Terry Ryan *'The Butterfly Mosque' by G. Willow Wilson